Esse Patre
by BLU3LUNA
Summary: I can adapt to any situation when I need to. As a ninja, I'm trained to be very versatile. But this... You can't be trained to do this.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I'm BLU3LUNA and this is my first story.

I had some help writing it so don't worry, it's not that bad, at least, I don't think so.

I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>I'm not completely sure when I woke up but I'm glad I did. The way the sun's light snuck pass the curtains and hit the face of the most beautiful woman in the world made me grateful to have woken up. Her creamy skin just look so soft and her stray hair made her sleepy face look so much cuter. The only thing missing is staring into her lovely lavender eyes.<p>

Still, it was nice to gaze at my wife, watching her breathe and mumble a couple of incoherent words. It's cute, her sleep talking moments. It was good for info and sometimes for a good laugh. But sometimes, she never really made a lot of sense, like this morning. She was just mumbling about a peach.

Maybe she's just hungry; I don't know.

I'm not sure how long I've been watching her but it soon ended when Hinata's eyes scrunched up tighter and then she began to blink them open. She only managed to open them half way but that was all I need to stare into them lovingly. After a few seconds, life returned to her eyes and she smiled lazily. It was so cute, that smile gracing her drowsy face.

I love my wife so much and I always remind her that I do. I always remind her that she's a beautiful woman and without her, my life would be duller and less fulfilling. I can't imagine my life without her, not anymore. She keeps me in check and in line. Her voice echoes with love and care and a sort of warmth that cannot be described in mere words. To even try would tarnish them and would only be counterproductive.

"Morning," I mumbled to her and she giggled as she snuggled against my chest. It kinda tickled.

"Good morning, anata," she replied with love. Her words echoed in my head as I smiled down at my lovely wife. However, I couldn't enjoy it for long as she covered her mouth with her left hand and jumped out of my arms, letting the cold air touch my skin. The night before, we made love so she was currently lacking clothes. Not that I minded or anything.

Still, she managed to get to the bathroom before I even got a glimpse of her beautiful body. I stood and walked to the bathroom, knocking on it as I heard my wife empty the contents of her stomach. This has been going on for days. We have an appointment with Granny Tsunade to find out what's wrong with her.

Hopefully, it's nothing too serious.

"You ok in there?" I asked, concerned for the wellbeing of my wife. She only mumbled a few words before silence overcame her. After a few seconds of waiting, she came out, with a tired smile on her face and a white robe on.

"I'm fine, anata," she said as she came up to me and patted my cheek with her hand. "You worry about me too much,"

"How could you say such a thing," I said, pretending to be offended. Clearly, I'm no Princess Yuki because she just smiled sweetly and walked away. After placing my boxers on, I followed her out the room.

"So, what are you doing today, my hime?" I asked with a skip to my step, following her as she went into the kitchen.

"I uh, have to meet with Lady Tsunade," Hinata said with slight hesitation. Though, I didn't think too much of it, I was too busy watching her walk to the cabinet. Oh god, I know what she's planning to make.

"What for?" I asked, though I was more interested in what was in her hands. RAMEN!

Which reminded me…

"By the way, I'm going to go eat with the guys in a little bit," I told her, my eyes never leaving the food of the Gods. Oh, the things I'm going to do to it when it's done…

"That's fine, my love. I'll just see you later," she said with a smile and gave me a kiss that got my blood flowing. Damn it, she's good. "I'm going to get ready,"

"Sure thing," I answered, my eyes once again going to the ramen. Only seven more minutes!

Still, something about Hinata's hesitation was bugging the hell out of me but for some reason, my focus remained on the ramen.

**[*.*.*.*]**

There was nothing like spending some time with your friends at Ichiraku's. Shikamaru, Chōji, and Kiba; not so much Kiba but he was a less pain then he was when we were kids. Still, he never bothered to learn when to stop sticking his foot in his mouth.

"So I heard you and Hinata have been _active_ lately," Kiba said with a snigger. Sometimes, he liked to add a second foot in there.

"From who?" I asked as with a bit of a snarl. Chances are, I was also blushing because I felt a burning sensation in my cheeks.

"Who hasn't heard?" Kiba asked and I guess he had a point. Ino, the Queen of Gossip as I liked to call her, was friends with Hinata and she probably told them of our nightly acts of love. It's not like I blame Hinata for telling her friends, quite the contrary; but Ino? If there was someone in this village who didn't know by now, they'd have to be dead.

"Stop being troublesome and finish your ramen," Shikamaru said as he shoved more ramen in his mouth. I just smiled at my friend; never did a moment pass that wasn't troublesome to the lazy jonin.

"Hmpfrh, mhimm mah!" Chōji said to me… I think… It was hard to tell with all those noodles in his mouth.

"Huh?" I mumbled intelligently; fearless master of the witty dialogue, that's me. Shikamaru sighed.

"He asked if he can borrow some money," Shikamaru translated. I knew Shikamaru was smart but to be able to translate Chōji's mumbles? I shook my head.

"Sorry, can't. I can barely pay for my own ramen, and I'm still hungry!" I said strongly, giving him a soft glare as I saw him challenge my authority. Don't look at me like that! I hold the record for most ramen devoured in one go and I wasn't about to let Chōji take my spot. Not without a fight.

"At least you have money," Shika said, "Temari has been sapping me dry ever since she got pregnant… again!" he whined as he groaned in his hands. "Besides that, Fuu and Kiyoshi have both been a drag. Fuu is exactly like her mother; loud, energetic and demanding."

I couldn't blame him for complaining. I've meet Fuu once or twice and I had to say, she was her mother's reincarnate! Her blonde hair was spiked into two ponytails instead of the four her mother had. Her onyx eyes had her calculating and cold stare but they did have her father's apathetic shine once in a while.

"What about Kiyoshi?" I asked as I swallowed the last of my tenth bowl with a pleasured sigh.

What was I doing?

I looked around and saw Kiba and Chōji – while the latter tried to engulf the entire bowl – both looking at Shikamaru as he spoke.

Uh-oh, he's been talking this whole time? Dammit! I should pay attention!

"-as motivated as I am but he still manages to drive me just as crazy," he finished and when the other guys nodded and mumbled their condolences, I did the same.

"Well guys, I gotta go; you know, Hokage business and all that," I said and they each said their goodbyes. Even Kiba gave me a normal goodbye. Guess he's smarter than I give him credit for.

I gave Teuchi a warm goodbye as well before stepping out of the ramen bar and into the fresh air my beautiful village provided me. I took in a deep breath and let out a relieved sigh that everyone around me heard.

They gave me an awkward smile but they said nothing as they walked by.

With another sigh, I made my way towards the Hokage Tower. Life as Hokage wasn't as glamorous as I first thought.

When I was a kid, I always thought being Hokage was like being a superhero. The man that everyone adored and loved, who would always beat the crap out of enemies without batting an eye and would stop a crime from happening before it even started.

I was only half right…

I am the strongest person living in Konoha, at the moment. Not to sound arrogant but I've sparred with everyone there is to spar with and in the end, I always came out on top. And everyone adored me and respected me like I always dreamed of.

The problem is I almost never leave the office.

I sit on my butt for over thirteen hours going over paper after paper on miscellaneous stuff like construction permits, new laws, foreign villagers' shinobi visiting or wanting to set up meetings for peace treaty and the like.

Sometimes, I wish I would've waited a bit longer to become Hokage. I miss being out there, fighting bandits or rogue-nins and saving villages and people. It's not like I'm complaining about being Hokage, I love my job. I just wished there was more action involved.

As I saw my wife walking down the street, I remembered why I'm glad I became Hokage. I lived in a HUGE house now, about a hundred times bigger than my old apartment. I had enough money to buy anything she'd want and then some.

Material possessions didn't mean a whole lot to her like it would any other woman but I still loved buying her things. It made her happy, nonetheless, even though she liked the sentiment behind the gift more than the gift itself.

She wore an elegant lavender sundress with a nice yellow sunhat. Her sundress showed off her body quite nicely yet modestly; her body a perfect balance of curves and planes, beauty and strength. She was a vision of beauty, the kind that had inspired artists for centuries.

I was lucky to have her all to myself.

"Hey Hi-" I cut myself off, seeing the nervous look she carried on her face. I didn't like it when she had that look; it was never good. At least, for the most part it was never good. Something was bothering her, or troubling her; and I wanted to go over to her and solve it.

So I ran to catch up to her, only for her to walk into a bookstore.

It wasn't uncommon for her to buy a book. Hinata loved to read in her free time and she always looked so _sexy_ when she wore those glasses. God help me, that woman knew how to turn me on that she didn't even have to make a conscious effort to do it.

I walked into the bookstore, not even paying attention to the clerk working the front desk – though to be fair, the old lady didn't even so much as look up at me when she greeted me; talk about rude. I followed Hinata and saw her grabbing book after book after book.

Why was she buying so many books? She piled up the books, from various sizes and colors, and when she went to go buy them, she bumped into me. She mumbled an apology and continued on, not knowing who she bumped into because the books easily towered over her.

Or maybe because she was lost in her thoughts?

Regardless, she bought the books with as much enthusiasm as the old clerk did and went off her merry way.

**[*.*.*.*]**

How do you lose a petite woman carrying books twice her size and weight? That is the question that will never leave my lips. For if someone would hear that question, they would laugh at me and I don't think my dignity could take another hit like that…

Poor ego…

Thankfully, though, I found her again. After half an hour of searching, I found her walking into the grocery store. She didn't have the books on her so I'm guessing she went home right after leaving the bookstore – which, in retrospect, should've been the first place I looked.

Don't look at me like that! I had every right to forget looking home; do you know how HUGE my house is? I might as well rule a second village in that monstrosity.

Whatever, look, she was in the grocery store and I was tailing her again. End of discussion.

"Excuse me," I heard someone say. A girl no older than fifteen smiled at her when she caught Hinata's attention. "Aren't you the Sixth Hokage's wife?" she asked and Hinata seemed to barely pay any attention to her.

"Ano, yes, I am," when she said that, she blinked, as if finally realizing that she was my wife. A smile graced her lips and a sort of warmth glazed her eyes over.

"You're so lucky," the teen gushed in some sort of combination of a confession and compliment. Hinata either didn't seem threatened or didn't see the jealousy spark in the teen's eyes; either way, she only smiled at her and thanked her before resuming her search.

She grabbed healthy food after healthy food, each seemingly healthier than the last. When she passed over the ramen isle without even hesitating, it broke my heart.

Finally, she bought the food – maybe holding about twenty bags per arm, ten per hand – and left.

Where to?

Wouldn't you like to know?

And so would I…

**[*.*.*.*]**

Don't laugh damn it!

I might've maybe, possibly lost my wife again.

Please don't laugh…

But I did find her again – this time, she wasn't home; I checked. She was talking to Kurenai while her kid jumped about the house like any six year old would. Damn, the kid looked so much like Asuma, with a hint of Kurenai, that it wasn't even funny.

Well, maybe it was a bit funny when he ran head-first into the wall for no apparent reason whatsoever but at least I didn't laugh… out loud anyway.

The two women were talking fast; I could see their lips moving way faster than I could ever manage. Whatever they were talking about, it was really upsetting Hinata. I could tell by her mannerisms and the look on her face that she was explaining a scenario she had thought up. Scenario of what? I don't know but my wife is a crazy woman.

She told me that when we were kids and I was off on a mission, her mind would keep her busy by thinking up horrible scenarios of how I was kidnapped, or killed, or dumped into a lake filled with sharks while tied from my neck to my feet, or even put in a cell for a crime I didn't commit.

She was paranoid and crazy but dammit all if I said that I wasn't crazy about her myself. And I liked her kind of crazy; it kept everything fresh and entertaining whenever I come back from my business trips.

When she was done explaining the scenario to Kurenai, Kurenai just laughed a bit and calmly told her something that amazingly made Hinata calm down a bit. Kurenai had to teach me how to do it that easily.

Kurenai's kid – Asuma, I think she told me once – walked up to Hinata and hugged her. The kid was going to be an amazing shinobi when he grew up; smart, strong and patient, I could tell. But at the moment, he was still just a kid and didn't understand why exactly women do what they do. Still, he was smart enough to know when a woman needed a hug and when she needed a friend.

Dammit, he's better at this then I was when I was twelve!

Hinata thanked him, wiping away a stray tear and stood. Kurenai stood and followed her out. Hinata stepped out of her home, bowed and began to walk away.

In my eyes, Hinata was always the stronger of the two of us. She was my rock and my foundation. Whenever a shinobi died because of my decision, she always knew what to say and how to say it without making me doubt it.

To see her cry made me feel a lot of things; sometimes, I felt like finding the bastard who made her cry and make him pay for what he'd done. Sometimes, I want to hold her, as if she'd break if I let go, and whisper sweet nothings until she felt better or needed me to do more than what I was already doing.

Right now, I was somewhere in the middle.

"Well isn't this a sight to see," I jumped to my feet and turned around to see Kurenai smiling at me while holding her son. "I never thought I'd see the day that Naruto Uzumaki would be stalking dear little Hinata Hyūga. Excuse me, she's now Hinata Uzumaki."

"H-Hey Kurenai-sensei," I stuttered nervously as I rubbed the back of my head."Long time no… see?"

"Why exactly are you watching your wife from afar? Do you not see her enough at home?" she asked me suspiciously. I wanted to laugh at that.

"I don't see her enough. If I'm not with her for a full twenty-four hours, I don't see her enough, even if I saw her just five minutes ago," I answered honestly and saw that she wasn't expecting that kind of response. I didn't used to be called the number-one-unpredictable-knuckleheaded-ninja of the Hidden Leaf for nothing; though, I wouldn't be surprised if my friends still called me that behind my back.

"What exactly are you doing?" she asked and I shrugged my shoulders.

"I saw her doing some weird things and I wanted to know what she had planned," I answered.

"So why didn't you just confront her like a normal human being?" she asked and I opened my mouth to reply but couldn't find an answer to give. Why didn't I just ask her? What is wrong with me?

I stared up at Kurenai, and with my typical pithy brilliance said, "Uh…" Kurenai just shook her head and Asuma just laughed. "Well, I gotta go. Hokage stuff needs to be handled and it's the job of the Hokage to handle it; that's me."

I ran off, not looking back for fear of tripping and making myself look even stupider than I probably already looked.

This time, I didn't lose Hinata. I found her walking north and for some reason, I felt like I knew where she was heading.

**[*.*.*.*]**

I knew it. She was heading for the graveyard.

I didn't follow her into the graveyard. She had a right to her privacy, even if I am her husband. So, I walked to my mother and father's grave. The tombstone on my mother's grave said 'In memory of Kushina Uzumaki. Loving mother and Wife.'

My father's said the same but instead of mother and wife, it said father and husband.

The wind shuffled around me, almost as if my parents used the wind to welcome me into their area.

"Hi mom, dad," I mumbled sadly with a smile. "How've you been?"

A breeze passed by, smooth and soft, caressing my head; it felt nice. I chuckled as I closed my eyes.

"I'm fine; I'm just worried about Hinata. She seems to be worried about something and I don't know what it is," I told them and then tilted my head back and opened my eyes to look at the sky. The sun was setting but there was still enough sunlight to last for another hour or so.

"I want to confront her about it; I want to make all her pain go away," I said and nothing happened. "I need your help, please. How do I solve this?" I asked and even though it was stupid to even expect it, I was sort of hoping for an answer.

Instead, a yellow sunhat hit me in the face.

I didn't see it coming and it didn't hurt, though it did make me fall back. Worse of all, my parents' graves are up a hill.

So, I went rolling and tumbling down the hill before being stopped by a tree that stood firm and tall.

My vision swirled and turned and twisted and faded until I saw someone standing over me. My vision was a bit blurry so all I saw was lavender cloth and indigo hair hanging over me. A soft hand then placed itself over my forehead.

"Naruto? Are you ok?" an angelic voice asked me and when my vision cleared, I was staring into the beautiful lavender moons of my wife.

"Yeah," I said, dazed and somewhat confused. "I'm fine." She helped me up before I even realized I got up.

"What're you doing here?" Hinata asked after picking up her sunhat. I gulped and tried to come up with a plausible excuse.

"I came to talk to my parents," I said, which wasn't completely a lie. "What are you doing here?"

She blushed and avoided eye contact. "A-About the same," she stuttered, which worried me. She hadn't stuttered in over… – Well, not counting all the times I whispered… inappropriate things for children under the age of eighteen – it's been about five years.

"You coming home?" she asked me and I nodded. I would rather question her in the privacy of our home than in the place of the dead.

The trip home was awkwardly quiet, mostly because Hinata was too enthralled in her thoughts to even talk to me. Maybe it wasn't awkward for her because we didn't need words to have a conversation or even need to express ourselves with words; we've learn that just being near each other was all that was needed. Or maybe – and this was a long-shot – maybe, it was awkward to me because I wanted to ask her so many questions about her day and she acted as though she hadn't done anything weird.

Once I stepped into my home – after letting her come in first, of course – my mouth began to move on its own.

"What did you do today?" I asked and her body tensed. She let out a small sheepish giggle as she walked into the kitchen.

"Some errands," she said as she took out a pot. Was she making ramen? Who in the right mind would eat ramen at…? What am I saying? Ramen is good at any time of the day.

"Like what?" I asked and her movements stiffened a bit. What exactly is she hiding from me? "Hinata, please…"

"What?" she asked as she turned and faced me. "What do you want from me, Naruto?"

"I want to know why you went off to buy a bunch of books," my words surprised her but I didn't stop. "Why you bought a bunch of healthy junk and what you talked to Kurenai about!" I said. I didn't mean to yell but it just came out that way.

"You followed me?" she asked and I could see that her anger was starting to boil.

"I saw you on my way to work and was about to talk to you when I saw the look on your face," I said and saw that I wasn't making the situation any better. "So I followed you around and saw you do all that stuff."

"Why didn't you just come up to me and ask me like a normal person?" she asked in her patiently angry tone. Dammit, there was that question again. Why couldn't I come up with an answer for that?

When I stayed quiet for about five minutes, she put the pot down and sighed.

"I know you're hiding something from me," I said. "I know you, Hinata; there's something that's bothering you and you won't tell me. Why?" I could feel some of my own anger begin to rise in my stomach and her silence aggravated me.

"Why won't you tell me what's wrong? Don't you trust me?"

I don't know how it got to this point; we started yelling at each other. Our movements were fueled by our anger of misunderstanding and miscommunication. We took our argument from the kitchen to the living room where every so often, she'd throw a pillow at my head.

It was one of those fights that felt like seconds became hours and hours into days. Pages were falling from the calendar hanging from the wall and I swear I saw summer turn into winter and then back again.

By the time I was finally able to think clearly again, I was sitting down on the floor, my back to the door leading to our room. I could faintly hear my love crying in the room, most likely hugging her knees while she sat on our bed.

I had no idea how long we've argued, not completely sure what I've said or what she said back. All I know is that I was wrong. How did I know that?

I was on the floor outside of my room instead of in bed with my wife; I'd have to be stupid not to realize it.

"Hinata…" I said softly from my place. She continued to cry. "Hinata please, let me in."

"No," she answered, her voice rough and dry, sad and empty.

"I'm… I'm sorry," I said and I could feel my voice quiver as I continued. "I was wrong. I might've said some things that might've hurt you and I'm sorry. I didn't mean them."

She said nothing.

"I… I just get angry when you refuse to tell me what's wrong. It's like you don't trust me or that you don't think I can help you. I… I hate feeling helpless, especially when I know I can do something about it."

Still nothing.

"Hinata, please," I pleaded and I felt like hitting myself. I could hear how raw and sad my voice sounded and it made me want to hurt myself. I didn't feel this helpless since Pein pinned me to the ground and made me watch as he knocked Hinata around.

My fist tightened before the door opened behind me and I fell on my back. I blinked as I stared up at Hinata, who still had fresh tears streaming down her cheek.

"Hinata…" I whispered hoarsely. I stood and she smiled at me as she placed a delicate hand on my left cheek. She used her thumb to dry my left eye from my tears.

When did I start crying?

She led me to our bed and I lay down with her. Hinata rested her head on the left side of my chest. She was listening to my heartbeat, I could tell. One of the few things that could really calm her down was lying on my chest and listening to my beating heart.

"I'm sorry," I cried into her hair and she nuzzled my chest.

"You wanted to know what I was doing today?" she asked and I nodded. "I bought some instructional books on how to be a mother and other things related to that."

How to be a mother? Why?

"I read some of them and they said that mothers should eat healthy so that her baby would be healthy as well," she continued and looked up at me with that beautiful smile that always managed to steal my heart. "And I talked to Kurenai and she told me how she felt when she first found out that she'd be a mother and how she was when she first became a mother."

I wasn't the smartest guy in the world but I'd have to be the stupidest guy to not realize what she's telling me.

I chuckled as I kissed her forehead. "Are you telling me that you want to be a mother?" I asked.

Her eyes sparkled with something I'd never seen in them before. A sort of happiness I'd only seen in Kurenai when she looked at her son.

"Sort of," she answered cryptically.

"Hm? Then what do you mean?" I asked. She just smiled at me. Soft, petite hands suddenly grabbed my right hand and guided it to the lower portion of her stomach, just under her cute little bellybutton.

What was she doing?

"I'm saying…" tears swelled up in her eyes but it wasn't like her previous tears; these were tears of joy. "Naruto, my love... I'm pregnant," she finally said and my eyes widened.

"You're… preg… pregna… with child?" I asked stupidly and she nodded. I don't know how I looked, but if I had to guess, I probably looked like an idiot as a smile broke out and I laughed.

"Right here?" I rubbed the spot where Hinata placed my right hand and she nodded. "A little baby that we made? You and me? Hinata and Naruto?" she giggled at my antics but nodded nonetheless.

"We created life, together," she whispered with joy and I chuckled. "You are going to be a father, Naruto."

"And you," I said as I hugged Hinata tightly, "are going to be an amazing mother to our son or daughter."

A thought hit me when I said that. "What are we going to name him or her? Gah! Will it be a boy or a girl? I hope it's a girl so I can spoil her rotten. NO! A boy; so then I wouldn't have to worry about his dating life."

I stopped my ranting long enough to notice the pout on my wife's face. "What?"

"That's a double standard,"

"I know but I'm a guy," I said and received a pillow to the face for my chauvinistic comment.

"I love you," she said and I jumped up and positioned myself over her.

"I love you too!" I shouted and began nuzzling her neck. She giggled angelically and I pushed myself up to stare lovingly into my wife's beautiful lavender eyes.

"We seriously need to know the sex because not knowing if it's a boy or girl is killing me! I-" Before I could even stop myself, I fell on my side and soon, my world turned black.

I passed out from all the excitement I felt. Still, at least my last thought was a nice one…

I was going to be a father and Hinata was going to be a mother.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed it. I'll be back to edit this later.<p>

Please review, let me know what I need to work on.

Bye!


	2. Blue Baby Clothes!

_**Hiya! well i wanted to continue my little story, I hope you guys like it.**_

_**Well here we go!**_

_**oh wait! I want to give a specail shout out to my love Angelito Soledado and when whenever you guys get **_

_**bored with my one story ^^" just go check out his stuff, theres a lot more than what i have!**_

* * *

><p>3rd person POV<p>

"Uhm…Hinata-chan?" said the confused blond-haired Hokage.

"Yes my Koibito," said his indigo-haired wife as she smiled beautifully at him. She knew the affect her smile had on her husband, which is why she was smiling because she knew what he was about to ask her.

"W-We are having just one baby...right?" he asked confused as he watched his wife extend her arm out to him and motion for him to hand over his wallet. He reluctantly handed it over to her, this was there ritual for the whole day. Naruto eyed the giant pile of baby objects they already bought. Stuff that, ofcourse, he had to carry on his own, he began to think to himself but he wasn't upset about that… he was just wondering how many children his wife was having considering that they bought enough things to give to every baby in Konoha.

"Well, we're only having one baby silly. You were at my last check up you saw him with your own eyes," she stated as she looked up at him with her bright lavender eyes. Naruto smiled.

"You think our baby's a boy?" he answered perplexed at how Hinata somehow already knew that it was a boy.

"I have a strong feeling about it. He's so strong, I can't wait until we can hold him, we become a family, I will be a mother, and we'll watch him grow into a strong ninja just like his father…" she began to cry as she said this things out loud to Naruto, who kissed her forehead. At this point in her pregnancy crying happened a lot; she was almost five months pregnant. She didn't really have crazy weird cravings for squid with ice cream or anything like that but her appetite did increase a lot more than what it used to be. But mood swings did happen from time to time which is why it didn't surprise Naruto when Hinata went from crying to excited when she saw the cribs.

"Naruto look at these! They're so beautiful!" she exclaimed and began to smile at Naruto again, but he sighed as he began to feel how thin his wallet was becoming.

"Anata, wouldn't this look perfect in the baby's room? We can buy blue blankets and little blue stuffed animals…" she began to drift off into her own little world and Naruto thought of an idea to save what was left in his wallet and make his wife happy.

"Hinata-chan, let's go home and set up all the things at the house and then maybe we can make dinner," he put his arms around his wife's waist and part of her stomach and whispered mischievously in her ear, "maybe we can take a shower together, too," and at this Hinata blushed bright red which deepened when he placed a small kiss on her neck.

"O-ok" she gasped out and walked out the store with Naruto as they headed home, Naruto of course a few steps behind her carrying the giant pile his wife and him bought that day. Hinata let out a small giggle as she watched her husband struggle to bring all the supplies up the hill leading to their house. It's not that she didn't want help him, its just that he wouldn't let her. _'He's such a guy'_ she thought to herself. _'He wouldn't let me help just because I'm his wife and I'm pregnant,'_ she sighed and slowly walked next to him as they made their way home.

[*.*.*.*.*]

_Naruto's POV_

To be honest, I love my wife with all my heart and nothing will ever change that, especially with her carrying our child. So her body changing or looking

different doesn't faze me in the slightest at all. To me she's still my beautiful angel that came into my life and changed it forever. So after we came

home and ate dinner and of course rearranged the baby's room…again... we had a relaxing shower and went to bed.

"Naruto?" I heard a soft voice say my name.

"Hm?" I barely opened my eyes as I attempted to wake up. Hinata always woke up so early, and I loved to sleep in, but I got used to our morning ritual of her waking up early and making breakfast and me sleeping in until the smell of her delicious food waking me up and drawing me into the kitchen.

"Gomen Naruto but I'm going to have to skip making breakfast for you today. I promised Kurenai, Sakura and Anko I would meet them this morning. Do you think you can fend for yourself and make your own breakfast before work?" Hinata sounded as if she were putting on the last few details of whatever it was she was wearing for the day and that she might be rushing a little bit but all this threw me through a bit of a loop.

"Wait, you mean you're not making me food?" I almost cried in pain, I wasn't the worst cook but it's hard not to get spoiled having Hinata make the best food in the world for me.

"I'm so sorry Naruto! Please don't be mad, I try so hard to make you happy. I'm selfish," she was on the verge of tears. _'Shit,'_ I thought to myself; her emotions were everywhere lately. It was like walking through a mine field.

"No! No! It's ok Hinata, I didn't mean it, you can make me breakfast another time!" I attempted to consul her.

"Oh! What do you mean by that?" she screamed at me with server force. _'I can't win anymore,'_ I whimpered to myself. "You think I'm just here to wait on you hand and foot?" she started going on a rant. "Well let me tell you something! I wish you would have a little more sympathy for me considering I AM YOUR WIFE and I AM PREGNANT!"

"H-Hinata please, calm down I-" she interrupted me immediately.

"Do not tell me to calm down, I can't stand it when people tell me to calm DOWN!" she fumed. I jumped up from the bed and held her close to me.

"Please stop I'm sorry, it came out the wrong way and didn't mean to upset you," I spoke softly and placed my lips on hers, instantly calming her and she looked up at me with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry too, Naruto, I don't even know what's wrong with me anymore," she looked at me with those same, sad, beautiful eyes. I kissed her again, but this time on her forehead.

"Nothing is, I love you," I said and my hand reached down and rubbed her stomach, "both of you," we embraced each other for a while longer and parted with a sweet kiss. She finished getting ready and was almost out the door when suddenly she turned back around.

"Wait Naruto," she must have suddenly thought of something important to tell me.

"Yes Koibito?" I responded with a surprised tone, thinking she had already left.

"I have another ultrasound this afternoon at five, can you make it?" she asked in a rushed voice. The first few ultrasounds I went to the screen really just looked like a bunch of swarming lines and a few blobs but I still pretended when the doctor asked me if I could see the baby, even though I felt guilty later for not even being able to see my own son. I assured myself that I would be able to make out the weird blobs sooner or later, but for now, I definitely couldn't tell Hinata because who knows what kind of things she would fo I her fit of rage.

"Err YEAH! I'll be there," I said while trying to give her a reassuring smile as I gave her a thumbs up and rubbed the back of my head.

"Ok, don't be late," she said as she ran out of the house, already late for whatever she was doing with the girls. I smiled at the thought of my wonderful, yet emotional wife as I thought to myself,

_'A boy huh?'_

[*.*.*.*.*]

_Hinata's POV_

I began to hurry as I looked at my watch and realized how late I was; I didn't want to kept anyone waiting. It had been a while since I've seen my old sensei, Kurenai, and I was excited to see her and Sakura, who hasn't been around much since she married Sasuke, and I guess it would be nice to see Anko, too, its just that we never had a very close relationship but still, it would still be nice to see her.

"Sorry I'm late!" I exclaimed as I wobbled into the restaurant, which irritated me. I was pretty big for someone who was barely five months pregnant and once, someone even asked me if I was having twins! Ever since I found out I was pregnant, I get angered so easily and poor Naruto gets the worst of it. I love my husband for being so patient with me.

"It's ok," I heard Sakura say. She looked really good, but it's probably because I haven't seen her in such a long time; her skin was practically glowing. I blushed and thought about the first year Naruto and I were married and how everyone complemented my "glowing skin"; well, that was whenever they got a chance to see me considering we spent a good amount of our day locked away in our bedroom. I blushed again.

"Are you running a fever Hinata?" asked a concerned voice that I recognized as my old sensei. She still look the same as when I first became her student; deep red eyes and dark raven, wavy hair. She put her hand on my forehead as I came up to the table.

"If you weren't feeling well you didn't have to come, you know you need all the rest you can get now," she scolded me.

"I feel fine, I promise. I was just getting a little hot," I tried to push the thoughts of me and Naruto and our first year of marriage together to the back of my mind and focus on everyone here.

"Hi Sakura, Hi Anko, how have the two of you been?" I asked politely

"Well, Sasuke and I have been great. He can be so sweet sometimes and others he can be so difficult, like yesterday-" Anko interrupted her…unfortunately.

"Whoa! Geez Hinata, you're huge! That kid really knocked you up good! I didn't know he had it in him. How many buns you got in that oven, anyways?" she grinned at me as I began to fume but Kurenai interjected, knowing that nothing good could come from whatever scene that was about to take place.

"So Hinata, have you thought of a name-oh wait, is it a boy or a girl?" this brought me out of my fuming as I began to think of the name Naruto and I picked out for our little one.

"It's a boy," I beamed as I heard all of them coo.

"Wow, you're so lucky, Hinata, I can't wait to become a mom," Sakura exclaimed with bright eyes and I could tell she was daydreaming about the little Uchihas she would have running around her house.

"Well, when did you find out your baby was a boy?" asked Kurenai. Everyone was listening intently for my response.

"I can feel it," I looked down at my stomach and started rubbing it. "The way he moves and kicks, he's full of so much energy, just like his dad," I smiled as I said that last part.

"I know what you mean," Kurenai said and I looked up at her. "When I became pregnant, I knew I was going to have a little boy. It's just one of those maternal instincts that women are born with," she said and I felt so close to Kurenai. We both had this bond as student and teacher and now we have an amazing bond as mothers and in this moment, everything's perfect.

"So what ya' naming the kid?" Anko interjected, actually seeming interested. She's not a bad person or anything, I just think she comes off a little too strong sometimes and just doesn't seem interested in someone like me. I scrambled my brain, thinking of the name Naruto and I picked out together, thrown off at the question that was randomly asked of me.

"Uhm… Ichiro," I loved the name and so did Naruto; it just had a certain ring to it. _'Ichiro Uzamaki,'_ I thought to myself.

"Wow that's really fitting for him," said Sakura, still gushing by all the talk of babies. "Seeing as how Ichiro means first born son..." she drifted off again, saying how _Isamu_ would be the name she would choose and started giggling and went on to her own dreamland. I wouldn't be surprised if Sakura would soon be telling us she's having her own little Uchiha soon the way she got excited around all this baby-talk. By the time we all leave here, it looks like they'll have a busy weekend. I began blushing again, I've been having more of these thoughts lately, it so embarrassing… although Naruto doesn't seem to be bothered by it.

"Yeah, well, you just send the kid to me," Anko said excitedly. "I'll make sure he grows up knowing some great justu, and who knows maybe he'll be as strong as me one day!" she winked at me, but even though I know she's strong, she thinks way too much of herself. I began to get a little irritated.

"Ichiro will have me and Naruto to make him a strong ninja, Anko!" I said with conviction.

"Calm down, geez!" she retorted back, which almost set me off if Kurenai hadn't stepped in.

"Listen Hinata, the reason we all asked you to be here is to tell you that we're here for you and Naruto…and little Ichiro," She said as she smiled at me warmly.

"Anytime you need any advice about being a mother, come to me. I know how overwhelming it can be, and no one could really help me when Asuma died," everybody was quiet when she said this. "So don't be afraid Hinata. I'm here when it gets too hard."

"That right, I'm here too," said Sakura, giving me a reassuring look. "Anytime you need some special medicine for Ichiro, I'll make a special batch just for him."

"I'm even here for you guys," I was surprised at this. "Don't look so surprised, I was trying to explain that earlier but I guess I can see how you took it the wrong way," said Anko. I was overwhelmed at this moment and couldn't believe that these three women were willing to help me so much .I couldn't help it, whether it was me being hormonal or my real emotions, I began to cry. Then I felt the warmth of everyone around me as they hugged me.

[*.*.*.*.*]

Naruto POV

_'I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die!'_ I thought to myself as I ran into the lobby of the doctor's office. 'Hinata's going to finally do it,' I thought again _'She's finally going to kill me.' _She got so mad at me this morning about me making my own breakfast and now I'm late for the ultrasound appointment… this will be the straw that breaks the camel's back. I didn't mean to be late, I just got caught up in all the paperwork that got shoveled onto my desk at the last minute. _'It's like the whole world is again me,'_ I let out a big sigh as I thought this. I made my way to the door and reluctantly turned the knob as I opened it. I poked in my head and grinned to see if it was safe when suddenly…

"YOU JERK!" I heard an angry woman scream at me and then I ducked as she threw some random object aimed for my head, which made me fall in my butt. Trying to recover from my heart attack, I slowly stood back up and entered the room to my not-so-happy wife and a nurse that was now staring at us with wide eyes. I stalked over to stand next to my wife as she shot me a glare.

"Should we get started," said the nurse with a nervous voice, attempting to ease the situation. She grabbed a white tube and squeezed it on Hinata's white stomach and it made an unusual gurgling sound as clear blue goop landed on her. The nurse grabbed a white wand and ran it over her stomach quickly at first to smear the goop-like substance around and then she slowed down to get a good view of the baby. To my supprise, all those blobs and lines actually looked like a baby this time…well kinda… I could make out the head, the body and his little feet. I smiled and looked at Hinata. She stared back at me and I placed a soft kiss on my wife's lips.

"Do you want to know the sex?" asked the nurse, relieved to see that the tension vanished between the two of us; that made two of us.

"It's a boy," Hinata said proudly and confidently. The nurse looked back at us.

"It's still amazes me how some mothers just know," she looked back at the monitor and ran the wand over her stomach one more time, just to make sure she didn't miss anything.

"WAIT!" the nurse exclaimed, startling me and my wife.

"I see something," she said looking closer at the monitor while moving the wand around in her hand. She looked at the monitor for two more seconds and turned to us.

"I found something that you might want to know," she explained while we looked at her, anxious as to what she might have seen. _'Please don't tell me there's more than one baby,'_ I prayed to myself, _'or that __something's wrong.'_

"Well, what is it?" I blurted out, making the nurse jump a little and yet, still managed to turn to us and smile.

"Everything's fine, I promise, you have a very healthy baby, with a strong heart beat. However, you should know something… it's a girl," she said as she began to turn off the monitor and put away her equipment.

"…" Hinata was completely speechless.

"A... A G-GIRL," I said completely shocked.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Intersting huh?<strong>_

_**I wanted to put a little bit of a twist in there and dont' worry im sure they'll be ok because**_

_**Girls are awesome!**_

_**Until next time~**_


End file.
